L'Âme et la Pitié
by Maellia
Summary: Konoha a fait la guerre à au village d'Ame jugé trop menaçant. Kakashi retourne au village avec une prisonnière que l'administration juge assez spéciale pour recevoir un traitement particulier. Kakashi va devoir s'en occuper... Pleinement. Kakashi/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A** me : il avait fallu détruire entièrement le village pour résoudre le problème. Personne n'avait vu ce qu'il s'était passé car les membres de la Racine s'en étaient occupés. Seuls. Lui, en tout cas n'avait rien vu et n'avait pas pris part à tout cela. Il escortait les prisonniers, ceux qui s'étaient rendus ou avaient été arrêtés, à Konoha. Parmi eux il y avait surtout de très jeunes gens. Des garçons, des filles dont la moyenne d'âge ne dépassait pas l'adolescence. Certains étaient déjà très abîmés physiquement et psychologiquement : ils ne seraient sans doute à vie. Il n'était pas sûr que tous soient des combattants, des shinobis... Les garçons semblaient un peu faibles et ignorants des fondamentaux des techniques de combats et les filles étaient bien trop apeurées ou passives... Exceptée une.

\- Mais lâchez-moi !

Le bruit venait du fond de la file : une fille. Kakashi s'arrêta, laissa la file passer pour pouvoir se retrouver au niveau des hurlements et des grondements venant de l'arrière. En effet c'était une jeune fille. Comme les autres ses mains étaient enchainées derrière son dos ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'opposer une résistance farouche et de mettre en difficulté les deux shinobis qui la tenait. Visiblement elle n'avait pas peur des représailles et s'agitait dans tous les sens se tordant afin d'échapper à l'emprise des deux hommes qui la maintenait. Le jônin ne décida pas d'aider de suite ses collègues et préféra regarder la scène. La jeune fille semblait avoir le même âge que le reste du groupe : elle était trop jeune pour se retrouver ici. Néanmoins, son corps était formé et n'était pas déplaisant à regarder. Il faudra surveiller les hommes, car même si c'est une prisonnière de guerre, il y ait des comportements que Kakashi ne tolère pas. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient emmêlés à cause des batailles passées, et maintenant présentes. Elle portait l'uniforme réglementaire des membres du village de Kiri sans toutefois en porter le bandeau. Il était peut-être tombé pendant la bataille...

\- Argh !

Il fallait intervenir. La blonde venait d'envoyer son genou dans le ventre d'un des deux shinobis qui la tenait. L'autre se fit mordre violement. Kakashi s'empressa afin de rattraper la situation. Au moment où la jeune fille allait prendre ses jambes à son cou, il réussit à attraper la chaine de ses menottes qui enserraient ses poignets. Son emprise coupa court à la fuite de la prisonnière qui se retourna pour lui envoyer un coup de genou dans le ventre. Il l'arrêta en posant un main ferme sur le bas de sa cuisse. Kakashi voulu tempérer la situation en lui parlant :

\- S'il te plait, ça ne sert à rien... Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir les mains attachées dans le dos... Cal...

Il ne put finir sa phrase car elle lui cracha dessus. Violement. Elle y avait mis du cœur. Il lâcha sa jambe et la jeune fille en profita pour fuir. Les deux autres shinobis allaient partir sur ses talons quand il dit :

\- Laissez. Je vais m'en occuper, ça sera vite fait.

Il s'élança derrière elle et comme elle ne courrait pas vite il la rattrapa assez vite. Il tendit le bras pour l'attraper mais elle l'esquiva en bifurquant derrière un tronc d'arbre. D'accord, il voulait bien le concevoir, elle était maligne. Elle se servait avec brio de l'environnement afin de le semer puisqu'elle n'était pas assez rapide en ligne droite. Elle lui donna un peu de mal mais Kakashi n'allait pas se faire avoir par une adolescente qui n'était sans doute même pas une genin. Pour la surprendre il décida de prendre la hauteur. La jeune fille freina s'apercevant sans doute qu'il ne la suivait plus directement. Kakashi tenait sa chance. Il fondit devant la prisonnière, qui, surprise ne put rien tenter. Pour faire bonne mesure il la poussa durement contre un arbre avant de l'immobiliser, son avant-bras sur sa gorge. La blonde tempêta et prit son souffle comme pour...

\- Ah non ! Pas une deuxième fois ! S'écria Kakashi en plaquant une main ferme sur la bouche de la jeune fille. Ravale ta salive, je ne compte pas te laisser me cracher dessus une deuxième fois. C'est une manie chez toi ?

C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait la regarder de plus près : elle avait des yeux gris orage. Mais il fallait rentrer, et cette poursuite avait fait perdre du temps à tout le monde. Machinalement il leva son bandeau d'une main laissant apparaitre son sharingan. Instantanément la jeune fille fut prise au piège et son corps s'affaissa, incapable de résister au genjutsu. Quand il fut sûr qu'elle soit complètement endormie il remit son bandeau en place et la souleva dans ses bras pour la ramener auprès du reste du groupe.

 **A** waremi ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Elle ouvrit les yeux sans pour autant voir quelque chose. Il faisait trop sombre. Après quelques instants elle comprit où elle était : dans une cellule. Elle se releva un peu et s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas seule. Les autres prisonniers étaient là aussi et faisaient peine à voir. Leurs mines étaient affligées et défaites. Dans la pénombre, la jeune fille ne put qu'entendre des gémissements lointains et des cliquetis de chaines. Bon sang, ils n'étaient que des adolescents et on les traitait comme des meurtriers ou des assassins. La plupart n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de tuer quelqu'un dans cette pitoyable bataille. C'étaient eux les assassins ! Tous. En particulier celui avec l'œil rouge qui l'avait poursuivi. Awaremi resta assise au sol, trop faible. Elle n'avait rien manger depuis quelques temps, ni bu. Ses articulations étaient douloureuses pour lui rappeler qu'elle avait dormi sur un sol en pierre. Ainsi, elle préféra ne pas bouger. Pour faire quoi ? De toute manière elle était enchaînée, comme les autres, et n'avaient aucune capacité physique. Rien qui lui permettrait de s'échapper ou même de se défendre.

Comme les autres prisonniers elle tendit l'oreille quand elle entendit des bruits de pas venant du fond du couloir. Rapidement, ses bruits se concrétisèrent. Un petit groupe d'homme se présentèrent face à eux, très assurés. Le plus imposant portait une balafre qui séparait son visage en deux. Il murmura quelques mots à ses acolytes qui dans la seconde ouvrit la porte de la cellule. Ils semblèrent chercher des yeux quelqu'un de précis. Le sang d'Awaremi se glaça quand elle se rendit compte que c'était elle qu'ils cherchaient. Un shinobi empoigna ses cheveux douloureusement, tandis que l'autre détacha la chaine qui lui liait les mains au sol sans pour autant lui retirer. En gémissant elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser trainer au sol : les shinobi ne lui laissèrent pas l'opportunité de marcher sur ses deux jambes. Après quelques mètres et plusieurs bifurcations, la jeune fille se retrouva dans une pièce bien plus éclairée. On la laissa choir au sol sans plus de cérémonie. Elle se releva sur ses mains et laissa son regard parcourir la salle. Rien de terrifiant... Une salle vide, sans instruments de torture, de couteaux, ou de chaines... Elle se releva et fit face au gardes. Un des trois lui déverrouilla les menottes qui emprisonnaient depuis un bout de temps ses poignets. Elle en fut presque soulagée.

\- Déshabille-toi.

Presque soulagée... Presque, parce que l'ordre qu'on lui intima lui saisit l'esprit. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose. Hors de question.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.  
\- Fais-le. Et vite ! Avant que je ne le fasse moi-même. Et commence par le haut. Déclara l'homme à la cicatrice.

Son esprit s'y refuse, mais ses mains exécutèrent l'ordre machinalement. Comme on ne lui avait pas dit de faire face au groupe d'hommes, Awaremi se retourna pudiquement pour ne montrer que son dos. Là encore, personne ne lui ordonna le contraire. Une fois qu'elle eut enlevé le haut de son uniforme elle laissa tomber au sol le vêtement. Derrière elle put entendre :

\- Va prévenir l'administration. Tiens, tu remplaces le tout avec ça.

La jeune fille compris qu'on s'adressait maintenant à elle quand elle reçut un bout de tissu dans le dos. C'était un kimono noir. Elle l'enfila immédiatement avant de se délester de son bas. Le kimono était moins couvrant que sa tenue précédente sans pour autant être vulgaire. Awaremi était rassurée : leurs intentions n'étaient celles qu'elle attendait. Fort heureusement pour elle. Quand elle eut fini de nouer la ceinture de son nouvel habit, celui qui semblait être le chef de groupe l'empoigna par le coude pour la tirer hors de la pièce. La blonde ne résista pas. A quoi bon. Il valait mieux attendre. Le balafré ouvrit la porte de ce qui semblait être une autre cellule pour l'y placer. On ne la jeta pas, on ne la frappa pas. Rien.

\- Tu vas attendre là. Quelqu'un viendra d'apporter à boire et à manger.

Sans une autre parole, l'homme la laissa ici. Awaremi se sentit mal à l'aise. Après cette scène dans la pièce lumineuse on la traitait différemment. Peut-être allaient-ils la relâcher ? Cependant une question lui revenait souvent en tête. Où étaient les autres qui, eux, aussi avaient été amenés hors de la première cellule ? Relâchés ? Morts ? Qu'est-ce que l'administration ? Pourquoi la prévenir ? La prévenir qu'ils avaient attrapés des gamins qui n'avaient pratiquement rien à voir avec cette guerre ? Non. Quand on attrape des prisonniers on se fiche pas mal de savoir si ils sont innocents ou non...

 **K** akashi parcourait les couloirs de la prison de Konoha, une assiette et un verre à la main. Les gardes auraient pu lui indiquer correctement la cellule de la jeune fille, cela aurait été plus simple. Il ne cautionnait pas ce plan. Pas du tout. Et pourtant l'Hokage lui imposa. La fille était « spéciale ». On lui avait répéter cela sans cesse mais sans l'expliquer. Elle était si spéciale qu'elle allait faire l'objet d'un traitement très spécial, mais aussi très cruel. Elle resterait à Konoha et Kakashi allait s'en assurer car on lui en avait donné l'ordre. Elle allait rester avec lui, chez lui. Tout le temps. Il la garderait d'un œil vigilant. Et pourtant : « C'est bien une prisonnière. » Ne pas l'oublier et la traiter comme telle. Toutes les méthodes étaient bonnes pour pouvoir lui rappeler sa condition et l'emprisonner chez lui. La seule restriction qu'on lui avait donnée était de ne pas la tuer. Donc pas de grosse colère... Comme si ce genre de chose arrivait avec lui... Autre restriction : ne pas l'entraîner, sous aucun prétexte. C'était sous doute pour la garder d'un un certain état de faiblesse qui l'empêcherait de tenter quoi que ce soit contre Kakashi ou contre le village. L'administration centrale lui faisait confiance pour cette mission. Ils préféraient que la jeune fille demeure chez lui plutôt que dans la prison de Konoha, gérée par Ibiki. Peut-être était-ce plus humain ainsi... Mais la manière de présenter cette mission la rendait cruelle, surtout pour la jeune fille qui en était réduite à un état de chose à conserver. Comme un bibelot dans une vitrine.

Pour l'heure, il devait juste la trouver et la nourrir.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes à déambuler dans les couloirs il trouva enfin la cellule indiquée. Il l'apercevra, au fond, assise contre le mur. Il lui fallait être impassible face à cette gamine.

\- Tu dois avoir faim. Dit-il.

La jeune fille s'aperçut de sa présence et murmura un faible « oui », quasiment inaudible. Le jônin ouvrit la porte de la cellule qui grinça horriblement. Méfiant il la referma instantanément derrière lui. Quand il fut assez près de la bonde il lui tendit l'assiette et le verre d'eau qu'elle prit immédiatement. Le verre fut englouti et elle attaqua l'assiette avec ses doigts. La jeune fille ne lui demanda même pas s'il avait des couverts. De toute manière, il n'en n'avait pas. Question de sécurité. Ce n'était que du riz mais vu l'appétit dont-elle faisait preuve cela semblait, aujourd'hui, suffisant pour la contenter.

\- Quand tu auras fini on devra partir.

Il remarqua que la jeune fille s'arrêta de manger à ses mots.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.  
\- C'est comme ça.  
\- Et c'est possible de me donner de vraies réponses ?  
\- Mange.  
\- Ok. Tiens reprends ton assiette, j'ai plus faim. Trancha la jeune fille en posant son assiette par terre.

D'accord. Elle devenait agaçante. En même temps si elle raisonnait logiquement, elle pouvait se permettre d'agir ainsi. Il était clair que personne ne voulait la supprimer donc autant en savoir plus. Kakashi pouvait lui pardonner.

\- Tu as faim. Fais une faveur à ton corps et mange ce que je te donne, parce ce n'est pas sûr que tu aies autre chose à manger avant quelques temps.

Quel mensonge. Comme si il n'allait pas la nourrir.

\- Dit moi où on va avant. Demanda-t-elle.  
\- Tu quittes la prison.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse à sa question, mais cela sembla satisfaire la blonde qui repris l'assiette. Pendant ce temps-là Kakashi repensa à son plan pour l'emmener jusqu'à chez lui. Il ne voulait pas de cris ou de bagarres. Elle ne le regarderait pas dans les yeux de son plein gré, puisqu'elle connaissait déjà le tour. Il fallait la piéger. Il se retourna et déverrouilla la porte de la cellule. Toujours tourné, le jônin dit :

\- On y va. Suis-moi.

Le jeune homme attendit qu'elle se lève et qu'elle soit assez près de lui. Étrangement elle ne tenta pas de sortir par ses propres moyens et attendit patiemment qu'il bouge. Sans qu'elle ne le vit, Kakashi avait relevé son bandeau et activé son sharingan. Ça n'allait pas lui plaire. D'un mouvement brusque et rapide, il se retourna, engloba le visage de la jeune fille dans ses mains et la plaqua contre le mur. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans le regard orage de la jeune fille. Celle-ci ferma les yeux presque aussi rapidement et pesta contre lui, se débattant faiblement. Il la tenait et elle allait s'endormir dans quelques secondes. Malgré ses plaintes et ses cris, Kakashi sentait que le corps de la jeune fille ne tenait plus. Les hurlements ne devenaient plus que des murmures avant de ne plus rien être. Elle était inconsciente et il tenait son corps dans ses bras. Il la hissa sur son épaule et emprunta le chemin de la sortie. Vers chez lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Le réveil... Il était encore plus dur que la dernière fois où le shinobi lui avait fait ça. Fallait-il qu'elle ferma les yeux tout le temps en sa présence ? Les yeux d'Awaremi papillonnèrent. Ses paupières étaient encore lourdes à cause du sommeil forcé dans lequel l'homme aux cheveux argentés l'avait plongé. Il avait été assez clément pour fermer les stores pour rendre son réveil moins... lumineux. Elle se releva sur ses coudes et laissa son regard vagabonder sur l'ensemble de la pièce. La blonde reposait sur un futon noir laissant le lit vide. Vraisemblablement, elle n'y aurait pas le droit durant son séjour. Une couverture avait été jetée sur ses jambes qui n'étaient pas couverte par le kimono que les hommes de la prison lui avaient donné. Elle était dans une chambre. La sienne ? La pièce était en désordre : des affaires traînaient ainsi que des livres. Quand Awaremi voulu se relever encore plus un tintement familier vint à ses oreilles. Du métal, une chaîne. En effet, la couverture lui avait caché la chaîne qui reliait sa cheville aux fers du lit. Il lui avait laissé du leste, mais sans doute pas assez pour atteindre la sortie. Mis à part casser le fer du pied du lit, elle ne pourra jamais s'enfuir. La jeune fille resta quelques instants à méditer sur sa présente et périlleuse situation. Les autres prisonniers avaient-ils tous reçu le même traitement ? Sans doute que non... A force de contemplation son regard s'accrocha un détail qui lui redonna espoir. Un katana trônait, comme une décoration, sur une étagère. Avec le leste de la chaîne elle pourrait sans doute l'attraper et s'en servir quand le shinobi arriverait. Lui, ou un autre.

Sa chaine à la main elle sortit de la couverture et s'élança vers le trophée. En avançant, un choc lui rappela douloureusement la chaine qui maintenait sa cheville. Pas assez de mou. Et pourtant ! Elle était si proche. Avec un peu de pression elle pourrait faire tomber l'arme et s'en saisir. Elle tira de toutes ses forces ignorant la douleur qui lui coupait la cheville. Elle se tordit dans les sens, s'accrochant au buffet qui se trouvait juste en dessous, pour pouvoir forcer encore plus la chaine. Elle réussit. L'arme tomba, emportant son socle, l'étagère et tout ce qui se trouvait dessus dans un fracas épouvantable. Awaremi se laissa tomber, empoigna le katana, le dégaina, puis jeta le fourreau au loin.

Si l'homme était là, le bruit devrait l'alerter. Alors Awaremi se releva prestement et se plaça près de la porte, prête à fondre sur sa proie. Elle avait raison : il était là. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et sans chercher à savoir qui voulait entrer, la jeune fille chargea. L'homme, qui se trouvait être celui qui était la cause de tous ses malheurs, paru quelque peu surpris par cette attaque si cavalière. La force de la jeune fille le plaqua contre mur. Il avait, néanmoins réussi à bloquer la lame du katana. La blonde se rendit compte de son échec et tenta d'y mettre encore plus force. Peine perdue, parce qu'elle se rendit compte avec désarroi que ladite lame n'était, en fait, pas aiguisée... Le shinobi la tenait à pleine main sans qu'il ne soit blessé. La tentative de la jeune fille était un échec. De plus, elle l'avait sans doute mis en colère, et ils étaient dans ce qui semblait être sa chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire avec cette babiole ? Me tuer et te couper la cheville pour t'enfuir ? Brillant.

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'elle luttait encore pour lui enfoncer la lame dans le bas-ventre.

\- Et je vois qu'en plus tu t'ais donné du mal. Tu as saccagé mes étagères... Lui souffla-t-il.

La jeune fille sentait que sa force n'était plus aussi grande qu'aux premières secondes de l'assaut. Et pourtant elle ne voulait pas lâcher prise.

\- Bon lâche la garde de l'épée maintenant que je puisse réparer tout cela.

Elle ne répondit pas.

\- D'accord... Murmura-t-il visiblement ennuyé par son refus de coopérer.

Il lui fit lâcher très vite sa prise. D'un coup sec il retourna sa force contre elle. Il poussa à son tour, et comme sa force était plus grande elle recula de plusieurs pas. C'était assez pour que la chaine ne la handicape réellement et la fit chuter. Le jeune homme passa à côté d'elle pour récupérer le fourreau et posa l'arme sur le lit. Ensuite, il s'y assit la toisant sans méchanceté.

\- Est-ce que tu vas encore tout casser dans ma chambre, parce que sinon je peux t'attacher les mains pour que tu ne sois plus tentée de me créer des ennuis...

\- Non. Répondit-elle en se relevant.

Elle voulut rester debout, digne face à lui alors qu'il l'avait maitrisée en deux secondes. Comment pouvait-elle faire le poids ? Elle n'était pas entrainée, et lui, l'était beaucoup trop.

\- Bien.

Il regarda sa chambre, déconfit. Après quelques secondes de silence pesant, la blonde prit la parole :

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

\- Tu vas rester avec moi quelques temps.

\- Oui, mais... Ce n'est pas en prison que l'on garde les prisonniers ?

\- Tu préfères la prison ? Lui demanda-t-il en râlant.

Pour l'heure, Awaremi préféra ne pas froisser l'inconnu qui était devant elle. Elle se ravisa et choisit un ton plus neutre et moins mordant.

\- Non... Souffla-t-elle.

Le jeune homme la dévisagea et cela la rendait un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Quel est ton nom ?

Elle patienta quelques instants, incertaine de ce qu'il fallait répondre.

\- Awaremi. Lui intima-t-elle.

\- Etonnant que ton nom veuille dire « pitié » alors que tu n'en témoigne aucune.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si agaçant ? C'était difficile de garder son calme face à un homme aussi sarcastique. Si elle avait la moitié de sa force Awaremi s'arrangerait pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Comme si Konoha avait témoigné « de la pitié » ...

\- Et toi ?

\- Kakashi.

Nouveau silence gênant. Le dit Kakashi se releva d'un seul coup.

\- Quelques règles : tu ne cherches pas t'échapper, comme ça je ne perdrais pas mon temps. Tu ne cherches pas à te faire du mal. Pas d'agressions non plus. La salle de bain est à côté et je me suis assuré de te laisser assez de chaine pour y aller librement. Des kimonos sont dans la commode juste là... Indiqua-t-il.

Juste en dessous des étagères qu'elle avait détruites. Sans un autre mot le jônin se retourna et s'en alla, laissant Awaremi seule.

Il rentrait tard. La jeune fille n'avait sans doute rien pu manger car il n'avait pas laissé assez de leste pour qu'elle puisse atteindre l'extérieur de la chambre. Dans la cuisine il y avait des couteaux et autres armes potentielles. Quand Kakashi ouvrit la porte, le silence régnait dans son appartement. Il se débarrassa de sa veste et se dirigea vers la chambre qui était ouverte. Même dans le noir il pouvait la voir : elle trônait sur son lit, endormie. Elle avait enfilé un des kimonos dont il l'avait pourvue. Trop court pensa-t-il douloureusement en apercevant l'extrémité haute de ses cuisses. Il détourna le regard rapidement et entreprit de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Sur son chemin son pied rencontrât un obstacle. Le jeune homme se baissa et ramassa l'objet : les clochettes qui lui servaient pour les entraînements de ses genins. Elles avaient dû tomber pendant la bataille de la jeune blonde. Il les posa sur la table de chevet en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller la jeune fille.

Sa douche fut assez courte parce qu'un bruit l'alerta. Cela venait de la chambre. Il sortit rapidement, une serviette sur sa taille. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand rentra dans la chambre. Elle n'était plus là. Il y avait un peu de sang sur sa couette blanche et il remarqua de suite l'outil qui avait servi à la jeune femme pour forcer la serrure de la chaine. Elle avait dû s'égratigner la cheville à cet instant. La porte était grande ouverte, comme celle de l'entrée de son appartement. Kakashi jura plusieurs fois et enfila rapidement un pantalon. Elle n'avait pas dû aller bien loin mais c'était quand même ennuyeux qu'elle tentât de s'échapper.

Une fois dehors il décida de ne pas invoquer Pakkun car il sentait encore la jeune fille. Avec le kimono il pouvait sentir sa propre odeur sur elle. Rapidement il la retrouva et à sa surprise elle était allée plutôt loin. Mais, malheureusement pour elle, elle s'était trompée de chemin. Elle était à l'orée du centre-ville alors qu'elle aurait dû se diriger vers les murs du village, de l'autre côté. Le seinsei vit qu'elle jetait des coups d'œil affolés de part et d'autre. Avant qu'elle n'atteigne le marché il réussit à lui attraper le poignet afin de l'attirer dans un coin plus reculé entre deux maisons. Elle se débattit comme une lionne et il eut du mal à la maitriser. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, juste la ramener à la maison. Le jônin eut du mal à la faire avancer jusqu'à chez lui car elle plantait farouchement ses mains et ses ongles dans tout ce qui pouvait lui servir à se raccrocher. Le jeune homme lui empoigna les cheveux à la base, pas pour lui faire mal, mais pour la contraindre. Seulement, avec toutes les bousculades, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. La jeune fille cria de douleur, les larmes aux yeux. Kakashi regretta de suite son geste et sa poigne devint moins forte. Il marmonna quelques mots d'excuses qu'Awaremi ne sembla pas étendre.

Il lui fallut du courage, de la patience, et de la force pour ramener la jeune fille chez lui. Même en larmes elle se débattait constamment et sa volonté de ne pas lui faire mal restreignait ses mouvements. Une fois chez lui, même combat. Des coups de pieds, des cris, parfois de rage, parfois désespérés. La seule différence était que la jeune fille commençait de plus en plus à perdre espoir.

\- Non, non, non, non, non... S'il te plait... Bafouilla-t-elle.

Voyant tous ses espoirs de fuite être noyés, sont attitude avait radicalement changé. Il la poussa vers la chambre puis vers la salle de bain. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre et rien qui pouvait lui permettre de se rebeller ou de s'échapper. Pour l'heure il la laisserait dedans, le temps de ranger la chambre et de réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé. Kakashi avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'on attendait de lui avec cette fille. Il se voyait mal la séquestrer encore longtemps, surtout quand elle se montrait aussi réticente. Quand elle vit la salle de bain, minuscule, la blonde paniqua encore plus et Kakashi dut forcer encore plus pour la contraindre à aller dedans. Il la jeta pratiquement à l'intérieur et ferma immédiatement à clef. Awaremi tambourina sur la porte.

\- Laisse-moi sortir ! Je t'en prie... Je t'en prie...

L'entendre le supplier lui pinça le cœur. La jeune fille ne méritait sans doute pas cela. Derrière la porte il sentit qu'elle s'affaissa contre celle-ci. Sa voix devint plus fluette, fatiguée par les cris. Kakashi s'assit aussi contre la porte, de l'autre côté, contemplait sa chambre en ruine. Il déplia sa main qu'il avait gardé serrée tout du long. Il avait encore quelques cheveux de la blonde qu'il lui avait sans doute arraché par mégarde dans la bataille.

Les heures passèrent et tous les deux restèrent dos à dos, séparés par une porte fermée à clef. Kakashi ne s'était pas endormi mais il pouvait sentir que la jeune fille l'était enfin. Quand elle se réveillerai, il lui fera à manger et il se montrerai plus patient avec elle. Pour leurs biens à tous les deux, il fallait que cela marche.


End file.
